


Tickled Pink

by mamaclover



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM, Mind Control, NSFW, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: Angela knew pink was a more youthful color but she couldn't help but use it from time to time.





	1. Pink Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I started a year or so ago! I just really love the idea of an older lady being turned into a bimbo!!

“Doctor. What a lovely shade of pink you have there.”

Dr. Angela Ziegler grimaced to herself when she heard the familiar voice next to her work desk, knowing full well what it meant.  
She wasn't about to get any work done until she acknowledged her fellow doctor.

“Dr. O'Deorain. Pink doesn't seem like a color you would notice.”

It was a bit backhanded but Angela wanted to get back to her studies without any distractions. Moira didn't seem like she was about to let her work. 

“Why, Dr. Ziegler. I appreciate many forms of beauty. And I couldn't help but notice the color. Why the sudden change?”

Moira planted her hands on Angela's desk, leaning in to stare down her nose at the blond, weary doctor. After an all-nighter, Angela knew she wasn't the picture of professionalism.  
Her hair was a matted mess on the top of her head, tangled and greasy from missing a few washes with yesterdays makeup she spent a few extra minutes on now a smudged mess that probably matched a raccoon look.  
Angela scribbled on a pink Post it note to keep some makeup wipes in her desk for days like today. Maybe even a flask of a little something to help with curious, unwanted coworkers. 

“Nothing special. Just needed a small change. That's all.”

Angela went back to her computer, trying to find where she left off only to jump in surprise when a hand landed on hers!  
Moira gripped her hand, lifting it upwards to stare down at Angela's nails as if looking for something. That creepy smile crossed her face, giving the medic chills. That was a smirk of someone who could be plotting something right in front of you and you wouldn't know until it happened. 

“Mercy me. Such a youthful color. Quite the opposite of you.”

Angela pulled her hand away, a glare on her face along with a pink blush almost as bright as her nails.

“If that is all, Doctor, you know the door. I suggest you get back to work before judging someone's fashion choices.”

Moira smiled at the icy tone Angela gave her, shrugging it off with a wave of her hand as she left for the day.

“Don't worry, Mercy. I'm sure you'd look lovely in pink all over.”

Being called by her 'alias' so flippantly made the doctor reach down for her sticky notes, ready to lob it towards the redhead but the door closed and she was left alone.  
Angela looked at the messy writing on the pad of paper and sighed to herself. It would be nice to take a break just to get cleaned up.

-~-

The Overwatch Headquarters had a small shop installed a few months back for the workers who practically lived at their desk. As one of those workers, Angela was grateful it had a small pharmacy section with a makeup aisle. Nothing that would entice her in the least bit but had just what she was looking for.  
As she was about to leave with the makeup removing wipes in hand, something caught her eye.  
A little stand set up featuring someone who wasn't just an actress, model and future pilot for the South Korean military but someone who the higher ups at the Headquarters had an eye on.  
Hana Song had her very own cut-out stand, dressed in a frilly black dress and what looked like a blond wing that matched close to Angela's own hair color.  
In the stand's hands was set up for bright pink lipstick in a neon pink bullet shaped like a cat! Tiny containers with little cat faces etched on the front made the doctor smile, picking up one of the tester lipsticks to check the colors.

Of course it was pink.

A reminder from earlier made Angela huff to herself and put it down after testing it on her hand with an almost harsh swipe. How Moira teased her over the color pink and her age. Peeking down at the top of her hand where the pink sat, enticing her with the slight shine it gave off in the light.  
Biting her bottom lip, Angela took one last look at 'D.VA', seeing the bright pink on her lips and sighed to herself.  
Even as she acted as if she was done with the lipstick, Angela snatched a tube from the display and hurried back to the register so she could get back to work.

-~-

A few days passed with the lipstick shoved in her lab coat, fingers brushing and only assuming it to be a pen she forgot. When the time came when she needed the pen, it was in a meeting in front of her coworkers.  
Including Moira.

“I've been doing some testing, you see,” Angela rambled on about her studies, mindlessly digging into her pocket to find the pen she stored away until her pink nails scarped against the smooth top and pulled it out, “And as you can see here...”

The doctor used the lipstick bullet to point something out on the screen but froze when she realized it wasn't a pen at all.

“See what, Doctor Ziegler?”

Angela couldn't help but grit her teeth at the smooth yet snarky voice of Moira, knowing full well she had that cat-like smile on her face. Clearing her throat, she put the embarrassingly bright lipstick on the desk and snatched a pen from a nearby doctor without thinking.  
Angela continued as if nothing happened with the rest of the meeting until the very end as she tapped her papers on the desk when someone stepped up behind her.

“Bright pink? I do believe that certain one is called Tickled Pink.”

After the meeting, Angela knew Moira would show up like a bee to honey. It was too easy to pass, she clearly knew this was the most embarrassed Angela could get in front of her peers.  
The doctor continued tapped her papers on the desk, trying her best to ignore Moira when she was like this.  
In a mood to absolutely destroy Angela's patience. 

“If you'll excuse me, O'Deorain,” Angela tried to sound as cold as she could muster by dropping her formalities, “I have work to do.”

Angela was about to turn, fuming already ready to throw her lipstick she hadn't even tried on yet into the nearest bin until Moira planted her hands onto the table behind Angela, trapping her in between! Moira leaned in close, smirking devilishly which made Angela grip her folder tight against her chest like a shield to protect her from the oncoming blows.

“I'm sure it would look stunning, Dr. Ziegler.”

Moira took one hand from the table, reaching up to pass her thumb over Angela's bottom lip to linger there as if mesmerized by the lipstick that wasn't even there. Angela didn't like the shiver that ran up her spine, smacking Moira's hand away with a huff and slipping past the doctor.  
All she wanted to do was go home and sleep this day away. If only she had paid a little more attention to the other hand that snatched the lipstick off the table behind her. 

-~-

Days passed after the lipstick incident, leaving Angela locked away in her office while pretending nothing happened. She pushed the lipstick far from her mind, diving into her research once more overnight and ready to go back to bed.  
Her nails were no longer the sweet pink from the days before, chipping from where she couldn't stop picking at it while she focused on her computer screen.  
Angela was beat. Just like before, she looked a wreck with her greasy, flat hair, dark circles under her eyes and wearing the outfit she wore during that embarrassing meeting since she was too busy for laundry.  
Sighing to herself, Angela decided to at least go to the bathroom to clean herself up just a bit before heading home. It was already late with most employee's already gone for the night so Angela didn't worry about anyone catching her looking a hot mess.

The fluorescent lights were bright and unkind to Angela when she saw herself in the mirror. It reflected things were much worse than she thought. Unable to look at her tired face for another second longer, Angela opened her makeup bag to pull out the wipes she bought only to notice something.  
The lipstick.  
The cursed item, she thought to herself with a frown as she washed her face of the dirt and sweat built from the past few days.  
She didn't remember stuffing it in there but didn't mind. After she was done, she was just going to throw it away.  
Once her face was clean and hair was brushed and put up in a proper ponytail, Angela felt a bit better. She wondered if a shower would make her feel like a new person if just a quick wash felt this good. 

The hum of the lighting above her made her look around the empty bathroom. Everything was white, porcelain and clean. With how high tech everything in the headquarters was, it was a surprise the bathrooms were so...basic. Almost old timey. 

“Kind of like me,” Angela said out loud to herself with a weak laugh. 

Years really had been kind to her with her appearance, her skin still taut and youthful but the age was starting to show. The smile lines on her face and the crows feet near her bright eyes.  
Angela stared at her reflection, touching those spots with her fingertips and sighed again.  
The pink lipstick taunted her. It was a sign of youth and she wasn't ready to let go of that.  
A bit bitter but Angela kept hearing Moira's voice in her head as she pulled out the tube. Twirling it in her fingers, Angela decided it would be a waste just to throw it away without using it once.  
The glitter decorating the pink lipstick shone bright, leaving the doctor to sigh at how much this was getting to her. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was childish to let Moira's voice nag her on and on in her head.  
Facing herself in the mirror with a determined look, Angela puckered her lips and started applying the lipstick carefully.  
It slid on easily, leaving a soft pink that shone bright and made Angela flush. It was rather cute, she wanted to to say but pressed her lips together for the finishing touches.  
There was a tingling sensation, one she had felt before from plumping lip gloss. Was this some sort of new formula? Was Angela that behind? 

The tingling intensified, making her lips feel as if they were actually swelling! Her eyes widened as her body started to feel the same tingling sensation all over, spreading out from the top of her head to her fingertips and down to her toes. A wave of dizziness hit hard, leaving Angela to almost lose her balance and grab onto the cold lip of the porcelain sink.  
Looking into the mirror with bleary eyes, Angela gasped at what she saw looking back.  
Her lips were indeed swollen, making her think it was an allergic reaction to the lipstick but it wasn't just her lips that were swelling!  
Her breasts ached, hips too!  
There wasn't any kid of lipstick that could effect her body this much.  
Unless.

“Oh. Oh my. What do we have here?”

That wretched, silky smooth voice.  
The one that kept nagging her on and on bounced off the porcelain walls as did her approaching footsteps.  
Angela was struggling to stay on her feet but with her body feeling sapped of it's energy and how badly she was shaking, it was a losing battle. She sunk down to the floor, panting as she tried to gain her sense. It felt impossible with how her body almost didn't feel like her own.  
As if something was spreading through her to leave her body changing against her will. 

“M-Moira... what the hell is this?” Angela managed to say through gritted teeth, shivering as the wave of change seemed to settle.

It was almost a relief until the hem of Moira's lab coat came into view along with her polished shoes.

“An experiment that is proving successful so far. If you'd kindly allow me,” Moira said, reaching down to clench at Angela's wrist to try to help the good doctor to her feet.  
When she moved, her body ached again only being a dull throb as if her limbs had fallen asleep.  
It soon passed when she was pulled to her feet and stood straight up.

The person staring back in the mirror she faced made her almost cry out in shock. It couldn't be her. Angela couldn't believe it until Moira's hands landed on the shoulders of the reflection and she felt the cold touch. 

“What do you think, Dr. Ziegler?”  
“Y-You...”

It was a sight unlike one she had ever seen. No. That wasn't true.  
Angela looked like someone from a men's magazine. Her lips were pink from the lipstick but much more plump than ever before. It looked almost obscene how they were shaped. Almost as obscene as what happened to her body.  
As she ran her eyes down the mirror, everything looked bigger. Her chest was much larger than before, straining against the cheap bra she had changed into earlier that day and aching.  
Her stomach wasn't as flat as it had been due to how big the rest of her became. Her hips tuck out, giving her an extreme hourglass figure with how thick her thighs had become.  
Her clothes were struggling to stay together with how tight they became after this change. 

Angela couldn't stop herself, lifting her shirt and undoing the front clasp of her bra. 

“Oh my. Such indecency. You never did answer me, doctor. What do you think?” 

As Angela's breasts were finally exposed, she saw how swollen they were with her once b cups pushing three cup sizes or more! Her light pink nipples were darker than before, the aerolas surrounding them bigger and just as dark. She reached up with quivering hands to touch the sensitive mounds of flesh she hadn't expected to appear. 

“I-I... love it!”

Her words came out so suddenly, not her own that she truly wanted to say. In her mind, she was yelling and screaming to fix this but in her reflection, she was smiling while her hands wouldn't stop kneading her sore breasts.  
As Moira let out a laugh, Angela's eyes started to water as she joined in with the laughter. 

“Aren't you happy with my new project? It will last for a few days but I'm not sure how it will end. So until then I'll have to study you.”

The doctor helped Angela close her shirt as much as she could before leading her out by the shoulders once she saw the doctor could barely walk straight.  
Angela didn't know what she was in for but the forced smile she had no control over was a sign that it wasn't going to be good as Moira led them to her own personal office that Angela had never seen the inside of.


	2. Pink Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira finally has started to set up for the tests to see how the subject has reacted to her new experiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait to those who were waiting! Finally finished the 2nd chapter and working on the 3rd!

The outfit Moira seemingly had laying around was bright pink. The boots she forced onto Angela's feet had heels that made her scared she would fall over with how high they were. It was strange to be dressed by another person, feeling Moira's cold hands running up and down her body. The dress she had could barely be called that with how small the material was. It was pink and soft, probably silk as it slid over her head and barely reached the top of her thighs.  
A mirror was set up in front of the two women where Angela could see clear as day what her body had settled into. The dress was almost transparent with how she could see her dark nipples through the material. It was embarrassing to see herself in this body.   
Her body didn't seem her own anymore. Her natural figure was long gone and now she looked almost obscene. Her hips were wide, her breasts were three sizes bigger than before with her once flat stomach now rounded and her thighs looked as if they could choke someone in between them with how huge they looked.   
Yet with every word she spoke, it was praise for her new look. Her mind was barely hers as it raged a war inside between hating it and loving it.   
It was all thanks to that damned pink lipstick.   
Her lips were trembling, bright pink and glittering in the fluorescent lights.  
She kept hoping this was some sort of sick dream that she would wake up in a moment to find herself asleep on her desk with her sticky notes pressed against her cheek with a note to throw away that lipstick.

“Oh dear. Your hair is quite the mess. Sit and let me fix it for you.”

Moira's voice, though soft spoken with a hint of accent, made Angela cringe inside. This woman had used her for her strange experiments. As if she was some rabbit. Once this was over, Angela would report her right away to their superiors and have this mad doctor put away. 

Moira led the doctor to a stool set near a table, holding her hand and arm to make sure she was still steady on her feet after the effects had drained her energy. Angela was still smiling.   
The feeling of Moira's long nails running through her hair left Angela to shiver. Ever since she put on the lipstick, every touch sent electric sparks all over her body. Even to her core that pulsed and made her press her thighs together. It was something she had to stop herself from thinking about even as she could feel her excitement welling up.   
With her hair being brushed, Angela just stared ahead with that smile on her plump lips. Her mind was begging her body to listen but something else had a stronger hold of her overall.   
The thought of Moira having experiments like this was terrifying, knowing that she could somehow use this to her advantage in more ways than this.   
Take away the body changes and it could have people in power under her spell. 

“There. Don't we look nice?” 

The condescending tone made Angela want to lash out with her baby pink nails but instead she reached up to twirl the ends of her twin tails and giggled. Her twin tails were high on the side of her head with two ribbons hanging down in loose bows.

“Thank you~ I look so cute!”

Angela was wailing in her head, unable to handle how her voice sounded. She sounded like some cutesy rich daughter who was spoiled by everyone. She sounded ditzy and air headed.   
Completely opposite of her usual self. 

Moira was smirking down at her, reaching down to pet at her head like an animal. 

“Of course you do, dear. Now. Let's get on with the experiment, shall we?”   
“Like, what sorta experiments?” 

Angela had a clueless look on her face, head tilted to the side with a finger to her lips. It made Moira shiver with an almost evil grin on her face. It was the look of a mad scientist ready to bring her monster to life.   
Without a word, Moira pulled Angela to her feet to lead her past her work table where vials were set up with purple and yellow liquids bubbled inside them. It caught Angela's eye but before she could linger too long on them Moira had her standing in front of what looked like an exam table.  
The head portion was lifted with the foot stirrups in place. It left Angela feeling uneasy as Moira patted the silver plated table.

“Hop on up and we'll start the tests. I want to see if my concoction has shown the results I've been working on.”

Angela giggled as she almost struggled to climb properly on the table, knowing her exposed ass was showing with the dress hiking up as she put her knee on the table. It gave Moira a full sight of the fruits of her labor and she sighed to herself.   
When Angela finally adjusted onto the table onto her back, Moira sat down on the rolling stool settled in front of the stirrups.

“Go ahead and slip your shoes off. Then fit your feet into the stirrups.”

Angela pouted, wishing she had taken them off before climbing up so with a bit of struggle from how her breasts and stomach stopped her from reaching her feet properly, threw off the boots to put her feet properly in the stirrups and waited patiently.   
Her mind was becoming a blank. She no longer felt hatred for this. She knew she was already wet knowing Moira could see her swollen pussy. She hadn't shaved for a few days with working piling up so her soft, blond hair had built up but she wasn't sure how it looked after this body change.   
She was almost curious.

“First. We're going to see how much you've changed.”

A snap of a glove and Moira pressed Angela's legs wide apart! The cold air of the lab made Angela shiver but she still was smiling.   
Moira's eyes were wide at the sight of Angela's swollen pussy. She hadn't known the size before but it was clearly puffier and with the slick slipping from her shut lips, it was showing the results she wanted. 

Without saying a word, Moira reached forward to prod at Angela's lips, gently spreading them to see how pink she was. It made Moira laugh, looking up at Angela. Her face was red, biting at her lip as she had her arms pressed up to her breasts and hands cupping her cheeks. 

“Like, it's embarrassing? I haven't shaved in a while.”

Angela giggled at the sound of her voice, so high pitched and airy. Whatever Moira did to her, she loved it now. Nothing was telling her otherwise in her head so it was fine, she thought as Moira started to touch her.  
At first, the touches were gentle. Rubbing at the soft pink flesh before a sharp pinch of her long nail that made Angela squeak!

“Oh? What do we have here?”

Angela quickly tilted her head down, cursing her newly round stomach to hide the view she desperately wanted to see as Moira's nail followed her lip upward until she hit the button.  
Just a press of her fingertip to Angela's clit and her entire body snapped to attention! The feeling was like fire and left Angela to moan which Moira enjoyed hearing. 

“It is so swollen here. Please have a look.”

Moira pulled a mirror from a side medical table to show Angela what she had been curious of. It made her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

“What happened?!”

For a moment, that voice of anguish came out of her mouth but her thoughts were all a titter. Her pussy was so pink and swollen that it didn't even look the same. The thing about it all was her clit was at least twice if not three sizes bigger than usual. It was almost protruding from under the hood!

“It seems that the dosage was stronger than expected. I have to test your clitoris to see if it has become more sensitive after swelling up so much.” 

With the mirror put away, Moira pulled something off the table and held it up to Angela who clapped her hands excitedly.   
It was something that Angela herself had at home but would never admit. A simple body massaging wand that plugged into the wall. It helped her relax on those hard days coming back from work. 

“My favorite!”  
“I know. You really shouldn't keep your browser open and unattended at work after buying such embarrassing items.”

Angela giggled stupidly, remembering the day she bought it on a whim. Her body had been aching all day and thought something like that would help but after reading the comments, she only then realized what other uses it had.

The electronic buzzing pulled her from her thoughts and she watched with wide, expecting eyes as Moira reached down to spread her lips.   
The buzzing stopped, making Angela almost jump out of her seat! 

“W-Why?”

Angela knew she sounded desperate, almost tempted to reach down to snatch the toy from Moira's hands but the doctor pulled it away and stood up.

“Almost forgot something. Close your eyes.”

An order that Angela instantly followed, closing her eyes and relaxing her body. She could trust Moira.  
When one of her wrists were pulled aside and something wrapped around it, Angela was tempted to open her eyes. The sound of leather filled her ears and soon both wrists were restrained on the table. 

“In experiments like these, we must make sure that we are safe. You were the one who taught me that. Though I doubt you remember,” Moira said with a chuckle under her breath. 

The sound left Angela shivering once more. The sultry tone of her rival's voice left her wishing that Moira would start the toy so Angela could have a taste of what the lipstick actually did to her body.   
Instead of feeling the vibrations of the toy, something soft and silky fell over her closed eyes.

“A few more touches and we can start.”

The cloth tightened around Angela's head, covering her eyes and leaving her unable to see anything but the bright light above her when she tried opening her eyes.   
Once the eye mask was tied, a sharp nail clutched at her jaw and forced it open. Angela gasped as Moira let out another throaty chuckle.

“Knowing you, you're going to be a bit mouthy. Your voice change has been noted and I won't be needing anymore information.”

Something was stuffed into her mouth, round and soft, forcing her to bite down on it. It felt like a ball and soon she realized what it was. A gag and knowing Moira, one that matched her outfit in some shade of pink. 

“There we are. Now. We can truly start the test.”


End file.
